disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Gets Busted
"Candace Gets Busted" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis When Linda and Lawrence take a trip, they entrust Candace to be in charge of the house. Candace calls some of her friends over for a small get-together, but when throngs of uninvited guests start to participate and it isn't long before it swells into a wild party. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is intending to get rid of the condominiums blocking his view from the local drive-in. Plot It's nighttime at the Flynn-Fletcher house, and Linda and Lawrence are about to leave the house to go on a trip to an antique convention. They tell Candace that she is in charge, and Candace asks if she can have her friends come over. Though her parents agree, they warn her that she cannot throw a party. After the parents leave, Candace calls Stacy and invites her and Jenny to the house. She then warns Phineas and Ferb to stay out of the way. Meanwhile, Perry has already left for his mission, and Major Monogram warns him that the transport tubes may take him off-course and he might end up anywhere. As it turns out, Perry lands right in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair. After trapping Perry, Doofenshmirtz argues with Monogram over who gets to brief Perry. Stacy and Jenny arrive with DVDs for what Candace insists is just an "intimate get-together". Jenny then introduces her cousin Sara to Candace and asks if she can stay. Candace accepts, thinking one more person won't be a problem. Stacy then gets a call from Coltrane, who asks Candace if Jeremy and the Incidentals can come over since their show got canceled. Candace reluctantly agrees. Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that he used to be able to watch the nearby drive-in movie theater for free through his window, though he had to make up his own dialogue since he gets no sound. However, he is furious that a tall condo building is blocking his view, so he has created the Go-Away-Inator to remove the tall building and send it "someplace awful", based on a series of selections written on a color wheel. He stated he could see the drive-in movie theater screen through another window but Doofenshmirtz didn't want to move his stuff from one window to another. Jeremy and his band come over to the house to play a new song. Soon after that, many teenagers from Danville arrive thinking that Phineas and Ferb are hosting a party, and the "intimate get-together" quickly becomes a party. Candace tries to convince everyone that this is an intimate get-together to no avail. As Candace tries to cut the music, the boys come down and she tells them to sit on the couch and do nothing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz prepares to fire his Go-Away-Inator. Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher house, everybody is cheering Phineas and Ferb as they're sitting around eating chips, thinking that they're the ones who threw the party. Furious, Candace declares that it's actually her party, and everybody begins cheering on Candace. At the airport, Linda calls home to check up on everyone, but Phineas can't hear her due to the party-goers and hands the phone to Candace. When Candace finds out that her mom is calling her, she tries not to panic and tells them that everything is okay, but Linda hears noise in the background and suspects that something is going on at the house, so she and Lawrence cancel the flight and return home. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to fire his Go-Away-Inator, Perry escapes and begins to fight him. Back at the house, Candace pushes everyone outside, but they begin having the party outside in the backyard just as Linda and Lawrence arrive home. Just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz fires his Go-Away-Inator, Perry pulls off the carpet, causing the Go-Away-Inator to fire into the backyard and sending the party away. Candace happily cheers at how the same divine intervention that Phineas and Ferb gets worked for her. Phineas and Ferb wonders where they went and hopefully somewhere pleasant. Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds out where the party-goers ended up... in his pants, then learns that he mixed up with his dry cleaning wheel with the one for the weapon and wonders why he had a dry cleaning wheel in the first place. He tells Perry to hit the reverse button on the Go-Away-Inator, which sends the party-goers back into the backyard. Linda and Lawrence arrive at the house and are angry at Candace for throwing a party and Candace tries to act innocent, but the party reappears behind her and Candace is punished. The party's over, and Linda tells Candace that she's grounded for a week and tells her to go to her room. Phineas tries to cheer her up by claiming that she inadvertently hosted the greatest party of the summer, and Candace sadly thanks them for the compliment. As Perry comes back, Phineas tells Perry that he missed the party, but Ferb states that having a platypus at the party would be too much. Back with Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa arrives to find her father tied up in his own pants and comments that she is not the least bit surprised to see this and Doofenshmirtz reprimands his daughter with his movie dialogue. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Alyson Stoner as Jenny *Sophia Bush as Sara Songs *Breath *Candace Party Goofs * When Monogram is wishing Perry good luck, Perry's tail is gone. * When Phineas gives Candace the phone, he just stretches his hand and it reappears in Candace's hand. * When looking up the information on this episode on the British TV service Sky it is titled "Candace Busted" instead of "Candace Gets Busted". * On Doofenshmirtz's dry cleaning wheel it says skirts instead of shirts. * You can see Sassy Miss K be in the party and dancing, but in the next scene, you can see her stand in line coming in to the party. *Right after Jeremy walks out the door, Phineas' hair is the same color as Candace's while Candace's socks are transparent. * A yellow stripe on Phineas' sleeves is missing when Candace realizes their parents are home. * When Linda and Lawrence were going to the airport they used a taxi cab, but when they went back to the house they used their own car. * When Jeremy complements Candace about the party being out in the backyard, Candace's right eye flashes bigger for a second. * When Doofenshmirtz discovers that he got his dry cleaning wheel mixed with his inator wheel, he takes out the inator wheel but mistakenly says it's the dry cleaning wheel. * At one point in the song Candace Party, the contours of Jenny are duplicated and appear behind her. * When Candace is singing on the stage, one of the girls standing at the front in the first crowd shot had a lazy eye; this issue was later corrected in the second crowd shot. Trivia * In this episode, Phineas' cell phone is gray, while in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and "The Beak", his cell phone is yellow, and in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", his cell phone is brownish orange. Later, in "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", his cell phone is white. It could be possible that he has four different cell phones or that he breaks them as fast as Candace does. * The list of "horrible" places written in the roulette in Doofenshmirtz's inator are: Burbank, Stonehenge, Under the rug, Over there, 3rd and Main, Albuquerque, Montvale, and My pants. At least two of these places have a connection to Phineas and Ferb: Burbank, California is home to the Walt Disney Studios, and Montvale, New Jersey is the hometown of Zac Moncrief. * Johnny, Vanessa's boyfriend, is at Candace's party, but Vanessa is not. * Isabella, Buford and Baljeet don't appear in this episode. * This is the first time Doofenshmirtz hears about his recent activity from Monogram as he is relaying Perry his mission while in his house. It's also the first one he actually interacts with by interrupting Monogram by wanting to tell Perry his plans instead. * Doofenshmirtz says to Perry, "Perry the Platypus, be a mensch and push the reverse button." 'Mensch' is the German word for 'man,' again showing Doofenshmirtz's bilingual (or possibly multilingual) ability. ** However, 'mensch' also is Yiddish, where its connotation of someone with compassion is stronger than in German. * This was the first time someone got busted in real life, in this case, Candace. Gallery Candace Gets Busted HD screenshot.jpg nl:Candace wordt betrapt Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes